What Hurts The Most
by haylo the pan baby
Summary: Here's my first SuFin! sorry if the characters are a little ooc. Sweden is depressed and he has no one there for him. no friends. no family. until this one Fin popped into his life. WARNING: this story contains a drunk Din who is a dick at first, an overprotective Swe, a beaten up Fin, lemon in later chapters, trigger warnings, fluffiness, and depression. you have been warned.


**What Hurts The Most**

 **~Chapter 1~**

Sweden lived a lonely life. No friends, no family, and, worst of all, no one to love. He is how he spent his weekend, alone, at home, siting in his study, and just... thinking.

 _Why are people so scared of me? I'm I that ugly?_

He sighed again.

 _Shouldn't the other Nordics be back by now?_

He got up and walked out his study. Just as he walked outside his study, a drunk Denmark walked in with Norway and Iceland supporting him. "Hey, faggot! Guess what! I just got a new victim!" "Victim?!" A girly yet boyish voice called out. "Yeah! *hiccup* Welcome to the *hiccup* Nordics!"

The Swede just noticed a small feminine man behind the three Nordics. "...Hej..." "H-hey! I-I'm Finland! W-what's your name? I mean, you don't have to tell me! I was just curious and since we are going to be living together, I thought it might be a good idea!" The Swede just stared at him.

 _Well, this is off to a GREAT start..._

"Sweden" "Uh?" "Sweden is meh name. Denmark just calls me the fag instead of Sweden. So... Ja..."

 _Poor guy. He's covered in dirt, scratches, blood, and bruises_

"Ya look really thin." "Heh heh, well, that's what living on the streets can do to you." He grinned a sad grin. "Well, would ya like something to eat? The other Nordics already ate so it'll just be ya and meh." "YES! uh I mean...yes... that would be nice." They walked into the kitchen and Finland gasped. "Its so big!" Sweden chuckled. "What?" "Oh, Nothing."

 _heh heh. Its so big... no... no showing yourself swe... none of that..._

After awhile, Finland processed what he said, blushed, and said, "No! No! No! That's not what I meant! I meant the kitchen! The kitchen is big! Not your... uh... um... well... you know... I'm not saying its not big! I guess it might be big... wait! No! I didn't mean that! I'm just saying I haven't seen it yet! Fuck! I didn't mean to say that nether!"

Sweden blushed a crimson red. "Its ok Fin. Just go have a seat at the table while I cook." "Fin?" "Uhh... sorry... forget I said that." "No, its ok. I like that nickname. Can I give you one too?" "Ja, if ya want to..."

He sat down and thought, "Hmmmm... Mr. loner!" "Uhh... no" "Awww! Hmmmm... how about the cool Swe?!" "You're knew to this aren't you?" "Oh, shut up!" The Swede chuckled. "Oh! I got it! I'll call you Su-San!" Finland made a closed eyed smile that melted the other male's heart. "...I guess that could work... Su-San... ja, I like that..." He grinned and clapped his hands together.

 _So cute... wait... what? What am I saying? Ya just met him and ya already got a crush on him? Wow... way to go Berwald the faggot!_

He face palmed. "Uh... Su-San? Are you okie?" "J-Ja... I'm fine..." He started to cook salmon and Swedish meatballs **(lol).** One the fin, one for himself. As soon as his plate was handed to him, Finland thanked Sweden and dug in like a wild animal. "This is delicious Su-San!" Sweden just stared.

 _must have been on the streets longer than I expected..._

"Thanks. So... how long have ya been living on the streets?"

Finland stopped to think. "Hmm... about a year now." Sweden choked on a meatball, "R-Really?" "Yep!" Finland looked up at Sweden with a closed eyed smile. "W-Why were you on the streets?" "Well, my economy is having a tough time and my people were blaming me. I had to go into hiding. I had nowhere to go..." There was a long pause, "How did ya get all those bruises and scratches?" "Heh heh, well, it turns out people REALLY hate the homeless. Strange right?" "There's no need to go any further. I understand." "Thank you Su-san." He got up and hugged him. Sweden stiffened and blushed but hugged his new found friend.

"Hey, you think I could take a shower? The only thing I had to bath in was rivers and lakes." "Ja, after words, if ya feelin' up to it, I'll show ya 'round." "Cool! Umm... Su-san?" "Hm?" "Can you show me where the bathroom is?" "Ja, hold on a second while I get ya some pajama's." Sweden went to a different room and got some of this old PJ's he had as a kid.

Sweden looked through his closet for what seems like forever trying to find cloths for Finland. He picked up a night shirt with cows on it. Well, they looked like cows. "Still pretty big..." He heard chuckling from outside the door, "Denmark, I told ya to stop spyin' on m... oh, hey Fin. I thought I told ya to hold on a second." "I got bored and I started opening doors to find you but... I found someone before you." The Fin shivers slightly. "Who?" "I think it was Mr. Denmark and Mr. Norway... I don't wanna talk about it..." "Understood... There's my bathroom. Ya are welcome to use it at anytime." He Gave Finland the cloths and walked out. Finland held out the cloths and gasped. "Wow! These really are big!"

 **AN: omg guys! that took WAY longer than intended. im so sorry for no updating in a while its just that im overwhelmed with school work and bullies and other bullshit. i'll try harder! i promises! Favorite, Follow, Review, ect. Pweaze~! Baiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! *-***


End file.
